Caught Red-Handed
by Revolutionpunk
Summary: Red and Blue get caught red-handed doing "stuff". Read to find out what!


Author's Note: This came randomly after I watched a movie that has a scene which I got the inspiration for this story. R&R please!

* * *

**Present time**

The day was going fine for Red before all this. One thing led to another and Red suddenly finds himself in trouble.

"It's not what it looks like, Gold!"

"It's exactly what it looks like," said Gold with a smirk.

However, Red had no idea how he got into this, well according to him, "mess".

* * *

**A few minutes ago...**

Red was just sitting on a bench near Pallet Town, enjoying the surroundings and his time off from saving the world. All was going well for him, until a certain mischievous girl named Blue came and sat next him.

"Hey there, Red," greeted Blue.

"Hey, Blue." replied Red. "What brings you to Pallet Town?"

"Nothing much. A few errands for the Professor."

"Oh? Well, are you done?"

"Pretty much. There's just one thing I need to do," said Blue as she looked at Red with a mischievous look.

_Oh no, she's up to something… again. _ thought Red. And boy, was he right.

"Well, last thing I need to do is-" she looked scanned the area to make sure it's empty "cuddle with you!" she finished while grabbing Red and pulling him into a hug. Red blushed immediately and tried to regain his composure.

"BLUE! STOP IT!" screamed Red. Red continued to push Blue off him with little success.

Blue slowly let go of her iron grip. "Oh come on, Red! You don't wanna hug me?"

"Um…we-well, you see-" stammered Red.  
"Am I that ugly that you don't even wanna hug me?" interjected Blue.

"It's not that, it's just… well-"

"I'm ugly, right?" questioned Blue, tears threatening to come out her eyes.

"NO! You're very pretty! Beautiful even!" admitted Red, blushing madly. "It's just that-"

"OH RED! THAT IS THE SWEETEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD" squealed Blue, once again attempting to grab Red.

"Blue, please control yourself!" screamed Red.

And as expected, Blue started to cry, rather loudly. And it got louder with each sob.

"Blue, please don't cry!" pleaded Red. "I hate seeing you cry!"

Blue paid no attention to Red's plea and continued crying.

Red, having no other ideas, took the bold step of putting a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"Blue, please… don't cry," said Red as he took off Blue's hat and put it on the bench. "Blue?"

Blue's sobs started to soften into sniffles. Tears were still coming out of her eyes, and this brought further guilt to Red.

Red, after pondering, finally decided to give in and pulled Blue into a hug, much to her surprise.

"Red…" whispered Blue.

"Shhh… don't talk," said Red, who wiped Blue's tears away with his thumb.

Red just smiled at Blue, who returned the smile and hugged Red again, this time without any complaints for Red. Blue finally stopped crying and started to breathe normally again.

_Finally she stops. But, she's so cute when she acts like this. This sure bring back memories! _ thought Red.

_This went better than I thought it would. _thought Blue.

"Thanks, Red."

"Sure, Blue." said Red.

Red moved and let Blue rest her head on his chest.

"But why do you wanna hug me so badly?" asked Red.

Blue just giggled.

"I have my reasons, sweetie."

"And what are they?"

"Maybe I'll tell you when the time comes," teased Blue.

"You never change, do you?"

"Nope. I don't wanna end up being serious like Green all the time or Crystal," said Blue.

"Can't argue with that."

"You better, unless you want me to cause another scene," teased Blue.

"Oh god, please no!" begged Red.

Blue just laughed. "You're so cute when you beg for mercy."

"Blue!" moaned Red.

"All right fine, I won't do it on one condition," said Blue.

"And that is?" asked Red.

Blue gestured for him to come closer. "I'll whisper it, come closer."

Red nodded and went closer. However, Blue quickly grabbed him and smashed her lips on his.

Red froze and blushed. Blue finally let go after a minute.

"Liked that, Red?" asked Blue.

Red just sat there and gave a slight nod. Blue gave a seductive smile  
Blue immediately grabbed him and planted her lips on his. Red didn't fight back this time or froze.

It took a few seconds before Red pulled Blue closer and wrapped his arms around her back, much to Blue's delight. However, they parted after a minute and were left breathing heavily.

"So, how was it, Red?"  
"It was… er.." stammered Red, at a loss of words.

"Amazing?" said a male voice.

"Yeah, amazing. That was… truly amazing," admitted Red, clearly dazed.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the owner of the voice wasn't Blue. He snapped out of his stunned state to stare at a boy wearing an outfit similar to his, except he had shorts on and wore different colors.

"G-GOLD?!" exclaimed Red.  
"Yo!" greeted Gold to Red and Blue.  
"Hi, Gold!" replied, not bothered at all by his presence. "How's life?" asked Blue.

"Good. Maybe not as good as you two lovebirds!"  
Red blushed and looked towards Blue, who was smiling at him. Red returned his gaze towards Gold to see him smirking at him.

"I'M TELLING SILVER AND THE OTHERS!" screamed Gold as he ran off.

* * *

**Present time**

_Well shit… I'm in deep trouble now. _Red mentally groaned.

Red looked over to Blue who was just smiling at him. He just shrugged and returned the smile. Blue then put her head on his chest and just stared off into the distance with a smile. Red just pulled her closer and held her close.

**END**


End file.
